It has been known to provide the open end necks of bottles with various types of wipers for wiping the exterior of dispensing devices, such as a dropper or brush employed for dispensing fluid from the bottle. Such wipers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,627,619; 2,983,946; and 4,784,505. While these wipers have been satisfactory for their intended purpose, the wiper portion has typically been a separate component from the bottle requiring the wiper member and bottle to be manufactured in separate operations and then conveyed to an assembly location where the wiper members are attached to the bottles; thus, adding to the cost of manufacturing a bottle having a wiper.
After considerable research and experimentation, the neck finish bottle of the present invention has been devised to reduce the cost of manufacturing a bottle having not only a wiper, but also a flow restricter to limit or interfere with the flow of liquid medicament from the bottle if an attempt is made to pour the liquid from the bottle, rather than employing an exact dose dispenser, such as a dropper or syringe, intended for use with the bottle.
The limited pour neck finish bottle of the present invention comprises, essentially, a plurality of circumferentially spaced, radially inwardly extending fingers integral with the circumferential or peripheral edge portion at the open end of the tubular neck of a bottle.
When the bottle is made of plastic, the fingers are molded simultaneously with the bottle and extend axially outwardly from the open end of the bottle neck. The outer end portions of the fingers are then pushed downwardly to thereby bend the fingers to the radially inwardly extending position.